Mother's involvement  good or bad?
by monstaa286
Summary: First fanfic hope u enjoy - please review ;
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jess stomped into the ark with a little more force than intended as she was feeling incredibly angry today. It all started with her visiting her parents and like every time her mother went on and on about how she needs to find a husband and that she isn't getting any younger, except this time it was different.

"_So my darling, do you have a boyfriend yet?" asked her mother, jess just rolled her eyes._

"_Well" her mother started to seem impatient._

"_No mother I haven't!" 'When will she give this up' Jess thought with another roll of the eyes._

"_Don't get stroppy with me, you should have one by now your nearly 20. Besides I knew you wouldn't have one so I got you a gift" her mother stated with a wink._

"_I don't understand!" 'What the hell is she on about' Jess started to get a little uncomfortable as her mother just stared at her with that cheeky grin on her face._

"_Come in Richard" her mother shouted at the door._

_Jess quickly looked round to see a tall, blond, handsome-ish man walk through. He gave her a huge smile and walked towards her._

"_Hello Jessica, you're as beautiful as your mother said you were" he said with a slight sparkle in his eye._

"_What's going on mother?" Jess said confused._

"_Well I was sick and tired of you not having a boyfriend to make me a grandmother so I decided to pick one for you!" she said with a smile on her face looking as though she just made her daughter's life better. Jess just stared at her in shock. 'How could she do this, why is she always trying to control my life?'_

"_Well say hello, don't be so rude Jessica." Her mother said with a nod towards Richard._

"_Why?" was all Jess could say._

"_What do mean darling?" her mother seemed slightly confused._

"_Why must you control my life all the time?" Jess shouted while getting out of her seat._

"_Calm down child, why are you not appreciated by what I have done for you?"_

"_Done for me, more like done for you. Don't you understand that maybe I don't want to have a boyfriend right now that I'm happy with the way my life is!" Jess yelled._

_Her father stood up and walked over to her. "Calm down poppet, your mother just wants what's best for you" he said calmly._

"_What's best for me is for her to leave __**my**__ personal life alone; I am __**not**__ a little girl anymore." She said a lot calmer as she didn't want to yell at her father. And with that she ran out the room and drove as fast as she could, though tears were falling down her face so it was kind of hard._

Now Jess was storming around the arc to her ADD. As she turned the corner she bumped into Becker, but it was like she didn't even notice him and kept walking. Becker looked confused and worried as usually she would so hello to him, whatever was going on with her he was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**soz had exams last few days, been revising with mates lol. *cross fingers* hope I did well, went 2 see romeo & Juliet other day wow amazin, well here u go another chapter hope u enjoy p.s. remember 2 review!**

Chapter 2

Becker walked into the ... where he found the two people he was looking for, Abby and Connor.

"Hey, do you know what's up with Jess?" asked Becker. Connor and Abi looked up confused.

"What do you mean?" questioned Abby.

"Well she's stomping around her like the mammoth and she didn't even say hello to me!"

"Aahh, did action man not get his sweet hello from the lovely Jess who he secretly likes!" stated Connor smirking as Abby was trying to contain her laughter but failing.

"Shut up Connor or would you like me to show you the other end of my gun?" Connor automatically shut up which made Becker smile 'It's so easy to scare him' Becker thought.

"Well?"

"No" Connor practically squeaked. Abby just burst out laughing.

"Ok well seeing as you lovebirds don't know anything I'll just have to work it out by myself" So Becker walked off while Connor was having a tantrum that Abby was still laughing at him.

Becker walked up to Jess as she was actually backing the keys on the keyboard, he went up behind her and covered her hands with his and kept them still. Jess twisted her chair around quickly almost knocking him over.

"What do you want Becker?" asked Jess a little more harshly than usually. Becker was stunned for a moment before recovering.

"I just wanted to know if you're alright" he said quietly still shocked by how she talked to him. Jess seemed to get angrier.

"Why do you care, it's not like I'm your problem I can handle my own life you know **I am not a little girl**!" Jess literally exploded at Becker she didn't mean to she just needed to get it out of her system. Becker took a step back completely shocked now, everyone in the room was turning to look at them as they are so used to the bubbly, nice Jess. By this point Jess had stormed out of the room. It took Becker not long before he was running after her, even in her heels she was fast.

"Jess wait" Becker shouted trying to get her to stop, but she didn't in fact she was moving faster. She got in the elevator as the doors closed behind her, Becker was to slow.

"Damn it" Becker slammed his fist against the elevator door.

Becker walked back to the centre of the ARC to talk to Lester. He walked past the ADD where he stopped as he heard a phone go off. He walked over to it to find it was Jess's, he looked at the screen name as it read 'Mother'. 'Should I answer' was the only thing running through his brain in the end he decided to answer as her mother might be able to explain why Jess lashed out at him.

"Jess's phone."

Jess drove all the way home with tears in her eyes again. She didn't want to take her anger out on him it's just anyone who talked to her she just lashed out at. When she got inside her flat she went straight to the fridge to eat a ridicules amount of chocolate like she always does when she's sad or angry. After she had eaten almost 3 bars of it she went to bed and cried herself to sleep.

Jess woke to the sound of banging on the door, she didn't really want to get up but the banging didn't seem to stop. So she got out and went towards the door but froze when she heard his voice, the voice of Becker.

"Jess please let me in please" He begged.

"Go away" Jess screamed at the door somehow just hearing his voice made her blood boil.

"No not until you open the door"

"Never" Jess started pacing around the room.

"I know about the marriage" Jess stopped in her tracks and looked at the door.

"H-how?"She stuttered.

"You left your phone at the ARC; you're mum called so I answered." By this point Jess had opened the door.

"What did you say?" She demanded.

"She said that you would have to come to a dinner party to tell everyone of your engagement so I said.." He trailed of and looked at the floor.

"What, what did you say." She looked at him.

"I said that I would come with you as I'm your boyfriend." He finally looked up to see her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. There was silence for what seemed like forever, the Jess spoke.

"What did she say?"

"She said that I could come and that the wedding was off unless I am not what she wants for you." He said quite fast. Jess just looked at him.

"Really" She said so quietly Becker almost missed it.

"Yer" Then all of a sudden Becker was crushed by Jess as she hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you" She kept repeating. Then it both hit them what they were in for. They stepped out of the hug and looked at the ground. There was only one word running through both of their minds that now represented them when they go to that dinner 'Couple'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been extremely awkward between Becker and Jess since there conversation, everybody had noticed but nobody said anything. This was until Abby couldn't take it anymore. Abby walked up to the ADD and literally puller Jess out of her chair and towards the locker room.

"What's going on? Abby!"Jess looked extremely confused as Abby pulled her into the locker room and sat her down on the bench. Abby sat on the opposite on and just stared at her waiting for her to crack.

"Abby, why are you looking at me like that? It's creepy." Jess looked at the ground the look Abby was giving her was making her uncomfortable. Abby sighed.

"Why are you and Becker so weird around each other?" Jess looked up at this. At first she did nothing then before Abby knew it she was up and heading to the door. Abby got the just in time and locked the door.

"Abby!" Jess whined while trying to get out of the door.

"Why?"

"It's nothing"

"It's obviously something" Abby laid a hand on her arm. Jess looked at her.

"Fine" Jess said as she walked over to the bench and waited for Abby to join.

After Jess had explained to Abby everything they both went back to what they were doing in the first place. As Abby was just coming out of the menagerie she saw Becker she walked up to him a smiled, a smile which suggested she knew something, something bad in his opinion.

"What?" He asked her but she just kept staring at him. "What?"

"Jess told me." She said with an even bigger grin. Becker's eyes went wide and his mouth literally hung open. At that Abby walked off laughing. Becker walked into the ADD room and saw Jess typing away on the keyboard; he decided to play a trick on her. He walked slowly and quietly behind her. Then when he was directly behind her he turned her around to face. The look on her face when he did this was priceless, but he didn't even notice.

"Becker you scared me" She said as she put a hand on her heart. He just looked at her like Abby did in the locker room. "Why is everyone doing that, stop it" She looking away. Becker brought his hand up to her face and made her look at him.

"Why did you tell Abby about it?"Jess knew instantly what he was talking about. She just looked at him her mouth opening and closing over and over again.

"I- I- she made me" She finally said. Becker just stared at her, then he let go off her and took a step back and went into his 'Solider mode' as Jess calls it. "Well I better get back to..." she trailed of while pointing at the ADD.

"Yer well I see you tomorrow what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"That's right its tomorrow, yer um 8-ish?"

"Sure see you then" He left the room as Jess got back to work. 'This is not going to be easy' Jess thought with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jess was pacing in the living room over and over again. She was now waiting for him to pick her up.

"Oh, why did I agree to this? It's not gonna work!" She kept running her hand through her hair as though she was going to rip it out. She jumped when she heard a knock on the door. She ran to it, quickly looking in the mirror first, and opened the door. She was stunned by how good he looked in a tuxedo 'get a grip, Jess' She thought.

"Hi" Becker was secretly trying not to think about how good she looked right now, she was wearing a baby blue strapless dress it had a small trail at the bottom 'get a grip, Becker'.

"Hi" There was silence for while before Jess turned and grabbed her bag and coat and walked to the door.

"You look beautiful by the way" He smiled when he saw her blush. He turned and started walking in the direction of the car. She locked the door and heading after him.

The car ride was silent; nothing was said until Jess decided that they should have a plan for when they get there.

"So I was wondering whether or not you had an idea on how we are going to pull this off." Becker turned to her for a moment before looking back at the road.

"Um, not really, do you?"

"Well first we have to decide on how we met so..." Jess trailed off looking at him.

"Um work." Becker said.

"Ok. How long have we been together?"

"3 months?" He asked her.

"Yer that's ok it's in the middle-ish" Becker just looked at her confused. "What?"

"In the middle-ish?"

"Well 1 to 2 months means not serious enough to be in a proper relationship, 5 to 6 months means serious enough to get engaged. Which by the way means my mum will go on and on about how we're not engaged."

"Ok 3 months it is." Becker turned a corner then looked back at her. "What about family?"

"Um well my mum is..." The rest of the ride was spent with Jess and Becker talking about what their families are like.

-They had finally made it to their destination; they could see that there were many people as there were many cars.

"Wow" Was all Becker could say, Jess turned to him and smiled.

"It's only a house Becker" She said with a giggle. They finally got out the car and were many their way towards the slightly large house with a huge garden. They got to the door when it opened and a man dressed in very formal clothes greeted them and led them into a fairly big room. It looked like a dining room as there was a huge table, with many people in very formal clothes chatting away. Becker could feel Jess tighten her hand on his arm.

"So where's the lovely mother of yours" He whispered into her ear. Jess looked around but couldn't see her mother but she found someone she did not want to see. Jess practically hid behind Becker.

"Uh Jess you alright" He asked turning around.

"Umhum, fine" Becker grabbed her arm and looked at her.

"What's going on?" Jess was gonna lie but as she looked into his eyes everything seemed to slip her mind so she ended up blurting everything out.

"The guy my mum set me up with is over there and I don't really want to see him." She said so first Becker almost missed it. Becker started to nod his head. As if he was going to say something they heard a loud squeal behind them. They turned around to find a girl about Jess's age wearing a green silky dress running towards them.

"Jessie" She ran up to her and hugged her. Jess reluctantly hugged her back.

"Samantha" Sam stepped out the hug and looked at Jess.

"I am so glad to see you; I've missed you so much."

"Yer me too" Becker coughed and both girls turned to look at him. Sam eyes drifted over him slightly. Jess leaned towards Jess and whispered.

"Who's the hunk?" She asked while giving him a seductive smile. Becker coughed again and Jess stepped towards him wrapping her arm around Becker's.

"Sammy this is Becker my boyfriend." Sam's face visibly dropped, but then it was back and she stepped forward.

"You'll never know we could of been great." She pulled on Becker's tie and he literally gulped, while Jess just rolled her eyes. Sam let go of Becker and headed off towards the rest of the group.

"Bye Jess, it was nice to see you again." She called over her shoulder. Jess just nodded her head at her while Becker was trying to compose himself.

"Who was that?" He finally asked.

"That was one of my friends from college. As you can tell she's a bit of a player." She said while walking towards the others in the room.

"Well she seems like a very nice friend." He said while fiddling with his tie. They started chatting to everyone in the room, Jess still trying to avoid Richard.

**Soz it took so long forme to write been out with friends. Went to cinema lol so funny. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They had near enough talked to everything by the time Jess's mother came in.

"Hello everyone thank you all for coming, as you know my darling daughter," She pointed to Jess as she blushed a deep red and looked at the floor. "Is here with her extremely handsome boyfriend," It was Becker's turn to blush. "I know some of you came here expecting my daughter to be engaged to the lovely and charming Richard, I still don't know why she didn't chose him."

"Mum!" Jess said with wide eyes.

"What? It's true. Anyway I just wanted say that I am so pleased that she has finally got someone to spend the rest of her life with," She raised her glass."Here's to you my Jess." Everyone raised their glasses then most went back to chatting away. Jess's mother made her way over to Jess and Becker.

"Hello dear." She leaned forward and gave her a hug.

"Hello mum."

"Well aren't you going to introduce me?" She while looking at Becker.

"Right. Mum this is Becker, Becker this is my mum Elaine." She while pointing. Becker reached out his hand and Elaine took it.

"It's nice to meet you. Jess has told me so much about you." He said giving his charming smile. Elaine smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you too. Becker is an unusually first name."

"Actually it's my last name but everyone calls me that." Elaine nodded her head slightly and opened her mouth when someone called her.

"Nanny." A little girl pulled on Elaine's dress. She was about three with brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a demine dress with a white top underneath and stripy tights.

"Yes sweetheart." She asked while bending down.

"Woos that." She said while looking at Becker. Elaine looked up and then looked back at her.

"That's Jess's boyfriend. Why don't you say hello." The little girl didn't move just stared at him. Becker moved towards her and bent down towards the little girl.

"Hello there my name is Becker. What's yours?"

"Sammy."

"Well I think that is a lovely name."

"Weally." She said with a massive smile on her face.

"Really." At this point Jess had moved to stand next to Sammy.

"Hello Sammy." Sam turned her head and literally her face lit up she jumped at Jess and hugged her.

"Auntie Jess." She squealed with delight. After their hug Jess put Sam down and looked at Becker who was smiling at her, she smiled back. Sam pulled Jess towards her a whispered something into her ear.

"Me too." Jess laughed while looking at Becker.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Nothing doesn't matter." She was still laughing. Becker moved closer to her, Jess held her breath at looked at him.

"Tell me." He said.

"No." She stated. She turned away and tried to walk away but Becker grabbed her and turned her into his arms. He leaned closer.

"Tell me." By this point Elaine and Sammy had walked away to try and find her mum. Jess gasped and struggled to get away from him but he wasn't letting go. She was just about to tell him when someone came up to them and tapped Becker on the shoulder. Becker let go of Jess and turned around. And there stood the man they had been trying to avoid.

**Well there you go hope you enjoyed it and please remember to review. Luv ya x have a gr8 weekend! **


End file.
